


Initiation

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gags, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-consensual blood play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: There is one final step to Sabrina's Harrowing.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, people.

The chilly air woke Sabrina up.

 

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, goosebumps rising on her skin. She sat up, the bed creaking as her weight shifted. It was still pitch black. But as her eyes slowly adjusted, it didn’t take long for her to realize she was the only one in the shared dormitory. All the other beds were empty.

 

“Hello?” she called, voice echoing. She attempted to slide out of bed when she felt the other presence in the room. 

 

“Prudence?”

 

Prudence moved forward, coming out of the shadows. Her face was as impassive as always; never betraying whatever true thoughts swam through her mind.

 

“Stay where you are, half-witch,” she said.

 

“Where is everyone?” Sabrina demanded, standing up. 

 

Prudence flicked her wrist and Sabrina was thrown back onto her bed, head slamming against the headboard. She was slightly dazed. Blood filled her mouth where she had bit her tongue. 

 

“They’ve left us alone. There’s one more piece to your Harrowing, half-witch.”

 

Sabrina winced, blinking away the stars that scattered across her vision. “You said no more Harrowings!”

 

Prudence scoffed. “You think your little ghost friends can scare me? You’ll have to do better than that, honey. Tradition is tradition, after all. Father Blackwood has turned more than one blind eye to the happenings at the Academy.” Prudence climbed onto the bed, knees straddling Sabrina’s waist. 

 

Sabrina tried to buck her hips, but Prudence placed her hand on Sabrina’s chest,  _ pushed _ , and then Sabrina couldn’t move. Her heart pounded against her ribcage.

 

“What are you doing?” she barely managed to whisper. 

 

Prudence hummed as she pulled at the straps of Sabrina’s nightgown, slipping them off Sabrina’s shoulders. Sabrina still couldn’t move; her body betrayed her thoughts. Prudence worked the gown downwards, pulling it past Sabrina’s breasts, hips, legs. Soon, it was off entirely, and she was naked save for her panties. Prudence threw the gown across the room and grinned darkly, eyes sweeping over Sabrina’s body.

 

“Prudence, stop!” Sabrina screamed. Prudence put her hand over Sabrina’s mouth.

 

“Shut up,” she said. With her free hand, she cupped Sabrina’s breast and squeezed, digging her nails into the soft, sensitive flesh. Sabrina bit down hard on Prudence’s hand. Prudence slapped her in response.

 

“This will go a lot easier if you stop fighting it.”

 

“Salem!” Sabrina called. “Anybody!”

 

“There’s no one here,” Prudence said, pulling something from her uniform pockets. One long piece of rope. “They know better than to interfere with a Harrowing. As for your familiar?” Prudence’s nose shriveled in disgust. “You know they’re not allowed at the Academy.” Prudence grabbed Sabrina’s wrists and pressed them tightly together, grinding the bones against one another. Then she wrapped the rope around them, tighter and tighter, pulling. Sabrina gasped at the pain; her hands throbbed in agony. Then Prudence hoisted Sabrina up and wrapped the rope ends against the headboard.

 

Sabrina’s breath trembled in her lungs. “Please, Prudence. Please stop.”

 

Prudence stared down at Sabrina like a hungry animal. She smiled seductively and began to rub her hands over Sabrina’s breasts. Her hands were ice cold and Sabrina’s nipples immediately hardened at the contact.

 

“Bet your mortal boy-toy doesn’t do this to you,” she said, leaning forward and mouthing at Sabrina’s neck. She bit down hard and Sabrina started to sob, still paralyzed by the spell. She felt limp and useless; there was nothing she could do to defend herself, nothing she could do to stop Prudence. Prudence bit and nibbled at Sabrina’s neck, continued to stroke her fingers over Sabrina’s nipples for minutes. Then her hand traveled downwards, between Sabrina’s legs. Sabrina wanted to jerk away, kick Prudence in her teeth, gouge the bitch’s eye out--but she couldn’t do any of that.

 

Prudence played with her clit through her underwear, flicking it and rubbing it. Tears streamed down Sabrina’s face as her body warmed in the unwanted pleasure. It wasn’t long before Prudence chuckled. 

 

“My my,” she said, laughing. “Who would’ve thought Sabrina Spellman would be such a slut? Do you get wet that easily from your mortal boy-toy too?” 

 

Sabrina closed her eyes; hot tears streamed down her face. Prudence continued to rub at Sabrina’s clit, harder, faster, and Sabrina’s body reacted against her will. Her panties were uncomfortable against her skin.

 

“I think it’s time we take these off,” Prudence said coyly. She crawled down Sabrina’s body till her mouth was against Sabrina’s hip. She pulled Sabrina’s panties down and off, and bit at Sabrina’s hip, bruising instantly and drawing blood that Prudence lapped at, moaning as she drank. 

 

Then, Prudence’s hand was on Sabrina’s jaw, cold and rough. She didn’t say anything. Just with her sheer strength, forced Sabrina’s mouth open and put her balled up panties inside, stuffing it near the back of Sabrina’s throat. Sabrina choked and buckled, coughing and sputtering. Prudence smacked Sabrina’s cheek and then forced her mouth closed.

 

Prudence forced Sabrina’s legs into the air, so her cunt was at Prudence’s eye level. Sabrina was bent in half, sobbing in pain and embarrassment at being so exposed. Prudence blew air against Sabrina’s cunt and chuckled again. She traced her long, manicured nails over Sabrina’s clit. Sabrina sobbed as she grew wetter and wetter, as her insides grew hotter and hotter with need.

 

Then Prudence shoved her dry fingers inside Sabrina. 

 

It hurt. Prudence was scratching her from the inside; Sabrina was on fire. Prudence pumped her fingers in and out, twisting, turning, scratching, smiling the entire time. With her other hand, she scratched at Sabrina’s nipples, twisting them between her ice cold hands.

 

Sabrina came and sobbed.

 

Prudence dropped Sabrina’s legs and sighed. She licked her fingers clean and then dusted her hands on her dress. She stood off the bed and patted down her hair.

 

Sabrina looked at her through tear-stained eyes. Prudence huffed and the smile was gone.

 

Sabrina’s thighs were covered in blood and other muscuses. She tilted her head back, sobs muffled.

 

“The spell will wear off by sunrise,” Prudence said, turning away from Sabrina. Prudence straightened her wrist cuffs. “Remember, Spellman. If you’re going to muck around with the mortals, then I’m going to treat you like one. I could’ve done worse.” Prudence walked towards the door, heels clicking against the hardwood floors. “Congratulations, Sabrina Spellman, on surviving the final phase of your Harrowing. Welcome to the Academy of Unseen Arts.” 

 

Prudence walked through the door, slamming it shut, and Sabrina was cold, naked, and alone. 


End file.
